The Originals
by samcarter34
Summary: New Orleans, the city of the Supernatural, where hexes are cast, faces shift, the dead come out to prowl, with power itself running through its bones. Long and dark is the hidden history of this city, and long and dark will its future be, for things are changing, and a new chapter has opened, with the future of all in question.
1. Chapter 1

1719

"We're approaching New Orleans captain, we'll be there within the day,"

"Thank God," The captain replied wearily. He loved the sea, but three months without being on dry land was draining, and, though he would never admit it, he'd been having nightmares for some time.

"Captain," one of the sailors, Jean-Paul, came up, "There's something you need to see in the cargo hold."

"And what is it?" The captain asked, not taking his eyes off of the horizon.

"…coffins, sir."

The captain turned sceptically towards his sailor

"Coffins? Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"No sir, come see, there's six of them. I, I have no idea how they got there."

"Preposterous," The captain exclaimed, while nevertheless walking toward the cargo hold, "There can't be corpses on this boat, the smell alone would have driven everybody mad."

The captain walked down the stairs, cutting his hand on a splinter.

"Blast! Go the medical cabin and get me a bandage," He roared

" Yes sir, right away."

The captain walked around in the cargo hold. Funny, it had never seemed so big, or so…dark before. Grasping around, he found a lamp and lit it. Walking around, he began looking for the coffins.

'If this is a joke set by the men, I swear they are all walking the plank,' the captain thought angrily.

Suddenly, he heard a rushing sound, turning he followed the source of it to the back of the cargo hold and gasped. Not at the sixth menacing coffins, each one ordained with the mark of fangs, no, he gasped at the sixth one, the open one.

"Hello," a voice came from behind. A voice like silk with a lilting tone to it, a voice that made the captain shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold, for it was a voice he had heard in his nightmares.

Turning around, and sure enough it was he, even though that was impossible. Aristocrat's clothing, dark hair and black eyes, he wore a smirk on his face, a smirk that reminded the captain far too much of a shark. Strangest of all though, was the handsome man's skin, it seemed as if it was gray. Looking back up, the captain realized that the man had a hunger in his eyes, and instincts the captain didn't even know he had told him to run away, but the stranger was blocking the only exit.

"Hello dearie, jolly good to see you again," The stranger said, as if he were addressing an old friend, "But, forgive me, we've only spoken before in your dreams, my name is Kol."

The captain held up his hand, as if to ward away this demon, but, next thing he knew, he was being held against wall of the ship by the stranger, Kol, who was staring at his injured hand.

The stranger licked his hand, licked off some of the blood, and smiled. The worst part was the effect; Kol looked better, immediately his skin started turning into a normal looking tone, soon Kol was indistinguishable from a regular human being.

"What is-" the captain tried to say, but then, then Kol looked into his eyes.

"Shhh dearie, there's no need to speak. Everything is fine; we're all close friends here. I'm just going to drink your blood. It's perfectly okay, in fact, you enjoy it."

Suddenly, all the captain's fears were gone; of course, of course everything was perfectly fine. He and Kol were very close with one another; all of this was perfectly normal.

The captain held out his hand, and Kol bit down into it, and began to drink the blood that came pulsating from it.

"Captain?" Jean-Paul's voice came

At the sound of the voice, a piece of will that had managed to evade Kol's mental attack broke forward, and the captain tried to yell for him to run. Unfortunately, Kol somehow sensed this, and immediately compelled him to call the young officer over.

"Hello dearie," Kol said to the young sailor, "Why don't you come over for a chat."

The man nodded, "What is, what is going on?"

"That's simple really," Kol said, before moving, far, far too fast, to open all of the other coffins, "These are my family members. That's Elijah, the noble one, I think he's a bit of a stuck-up know-it-all honestly, Finn, he's been…detained for his own protection, Rebekah, lovely thing, temper like you wouldn't believe. And finally, my two faced bastard half-brother Klaus. But don't tell him I said that."

The captain stared, Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, he had heard these names, heard mad men raving about them. They were demons, why, why was he friends with one of them? It made no sense.

"Now, do either of you mind telling me exactly where this fine vessel is going?"

"New Orleans, in the French colony of Louisiana," Jean-Paul replied

Kol smiled at Jean-Paul, and the comparison to a shark became even more pronounced. Moving like a lightning bolt, Kol bit Jean-Paul in the neck, and then shoved him down onto Rebekah. Immediately, she came to life, and grabbed him, before continuing the feed on her own. Moving over, Kol then bit the captain in the neck, shoving down on Elijah, while the hand landed on Klaus.

"What's going on down there?!" A voice came down.

"Oh," Rebekah said, suddenly standing right by her brother, "So unwise,"

They were within a day's reach from the shore, unfortunately, they were too far away for anyone to hear them scream.

As the last of the crew fell to the ground dead, Klaus walked toward the bow of the ship, he asked

"So, where are we?"

"We're approaching New Orleans," Kol replied, "From the sounds of it, it's a newly built city."

"Well then, let's help them with the renovations, shall we?"

* * *

Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, where hexes are cast, faces shift, and the dead come out to play

This city has many names, New Orleans, the Big Easy, the Crescent City, the city that care forgot, but one name that no one ever talks about is the City of the Supernatural.

The first were the werewolves. They've been hunting on this land for 1,500 years. But these aren't you're old regular weres, no, this pack has fully embraced what they were, and with that, has come new and even greater power.

Next were the witches. The coven was originally made from the witches living amongst the slaves brought over from Europe. They blessed the land, and consecrated their dead in it, drawing from the power and the knowledge of their ancestors. Over time, witches from all over the world came, and added their dead, their knowledge, to the coven. They are bound to New Orleans, but, the French Quarter Coven is one of the most powerful covens in the world.

Then, came the vampires. Fleeing their father, Mikael, the Originals; Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah, came to this city in its infancy, and they reproduced, siring many vampires and turning the city into their own personal empire. The Originals are gone now, not being known for their subtly, it was only a matter of time before Mikael discovered their location. The day of ash the locals call it, and they still can't help up shiver in fear at the thought of all the dead. That day, the city nearly burned to the ground, that day, every vampire in the city was slaughtered. Well, except for one, a vampire who calls himself Marcel, a protégé to Klaus himself, he recreated the vampiric empire, piece by piece.

And finally, the finally supernatural power in the city; the Skinwalkers. No one knows when these creatures appeared in the city, and the skinwalkers like it that way. You see, they're a secretive bunch, and, with their ability to shape shift into any form, they've succeeded in making it so quite a few people actually don't believe that they exist, but they're here, always watching, always waiting.

The humans have done well enough, with them outnumbering the supernaturals like they do, they've been able to negotiate a peace settlement, every species gets its own territory, each group minds their own business, the locals don't get eaten, stuff like that.

However, something's happened, something's changed, and that, that my friends, is where this story really kicks off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long break. So, continuity facts. Finn and Kol are alive, Mikael and Esther are not. Henrik and Rebekah are twins. The beginning of this chapter takes place towards the end of the first episode, and from there it goes in completely my direction.**

* * *

"Rebekah, Kol, please," Elijah sighed into his cell phone, this had to be the most draining conference call ever, "Give this, give him, a chance."

"Why should we?" Kol and Rebekah asked at the same time

"What has he ever done to warrant help from us?" Rebekah asked, not even bothering to hide the savagery in her voice

"We have all made sacrifices for this family, and I believe that this could be a chance to start over..."

"Why," Kol practically laughed, "Because of the baby? Eli, he's had a chance at raising people before. From what you tell me, the only thing that's wrought is that dear Marcellus is now in charge of New Orleans, and is just as horrid as Nik."

"He has a point Elijah, being a parent did nothing for Niklaus last time, why would it now? I have no interest in helping him."

"Always and forever, that is what we swore..."

"I didn't," Kol snapped, "If seeking a non-existent redemption for a _dear brother_," He slurred the words, "Is what you will commit your eternity to, then that is your curse, I will have no part in it."

There was a beep, signalling Kol's exit from the conversation.

"Rebekah," Elijah said, letting a small piece of emotion through, "This could finally be it, this could be what lets us be a family again."

It was some moment before Rebekah answered.

"You said this when we decided to turn New Orleans into our personal kingdom, you said it when we were in London, Barcelona, Venice, Moscow. You keep saying it, and I kept believing it. But, fool me once and all that," It almost sounded as if Rebekah was about to cry, before steeling herself, "I owe him nothing, no joy, no happiness, he himself once said that he and I are nothing. I will not go there and play stooge to him once again."

Elijah sighed again as Rebekah hung up, He had not truly expected either of them to come, but he could not deny that he had not hoped for it.

He walked back to the plantation house, at human speed, using the time to think on the words of his brother and sister. Finn had flat out refused to take part in the conversation, and Elijah could not truly blame him. Nine hundred years of his life stolen, the love of his life murdered in front of his eyes, all this could be traced back to Klaus. His half-brother had tormented the family, of that there was no denying, and yet, yet Elijah saw the possibility of redemption within Klaus, and he had to fight for he, he owed him that, after the role he played in the hybrid curse.

Elijah found himself back in the plantation, he walked by Hayley's room, the new mother sound asleep, and up to his study.

"They're not coming then" Klaus said, appearing in the doorway.

"No, they've all made it quite clear that they have no interest in joining us." Elijah replied, not looking away from the window, before turning to face his brother...

A blinding, flashing pain, followed by a sense of loss, as the dagger entered his chest.

"I'm sorry brother, but family, love, these are not powers, they are weaknesses, if I am to take back this city, I must do so alone."

Klaus looked into Elijah's eyes, at the anger, and the betrayal, and a sliver of something began to rise in Klaus' soul, though he quickly forced it to submit, as Elijah's eyes closed, and he was, for all intents and purposes, dead.

Waiting in the Layafette Cemetary, Sophie felt as if a sudden shock went through her spine, she glanced over at Sabine, and if the look in her eyes was any indication, she felt it too.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"That," A powerful voice coming from the back of the vault, "Was the sensation of a mystical silver dagger running through the heart of an Original Vampire."

"Marie," Sabine said, as the voodoo witch walked toward the pair, before looking at Sophie.

"We can no longer count on Elijah's aid. I have dealt with the Old Ones before Sophie Deveraux, I hope you know what you are doing, because it you don't, then this unholy alliance of yours is going to be the end of this coven."

* * *

"Marcel, a gift," Klaus said, pointing to the coffin in the back of the truck, "Within lies the incapacitated body of Elijah, I believe that this will alleviate the unease your people must be feeling." Klaus said, smiling

Marcel took a glance before returning the smile,

"Hehehe, cool man, hey listen, I'll have this taken away, and what to you say you and I go get someone to eat?"

* * *

In an old attic

Davina was staring at a picture, two girls and a boy, all of whom were staring at nothing, laughing, not a care in the world. It seemed impossible that one of them had been her.

"Hey D?" Marcel's voice came from behind.

Davina turned around, not even blinking before granting him invitation.

"Marcel," she said smiling at her only friend, the only person she could trust, "what's that?" She asked, glancing at the...coffin behind Marcel.

Marcel glanced at the two humans behind him,

"Go away, don't remember this place. This," Marcel said, turning back to Davina, 'is a coffin, holding the Original Vampire Elijah."

"The Silver Tongue?" Davina asked, backing away

"Hey, it's okay, there's a dagger in his heart that makes him pretty much dead, so long as it stays in there. I need to put it here, the only place where no one will be able to free him, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Davina said.

Smiling, Marcel carted the coffin inside, laying it down in the corner.

"So, what've you been up to?"

"Drawing, mostly," Davina replied, motioning to the seven different easels. One still had the drawing of Jane-Anne Deveraux on it, from when Davina had sensed her magic. On the other were; an eye, something Marcel thought was a jaw bone, a woman with red hair, the sun, the cemetery, Jean-Paul-oh D, Marcel thought sadly-, and the last one, a court jester figure. Davina hadn't finished the last one yet, as the jester's face was completely blank. It gave the figure and eerie look.

"You know D, these are pretty good, where do you get your inspiration?"

"I don't know," Davina replied, blushing, I just, get ideas, and go with it."

Chuckling, Marcel turned to leave, before turning back

"Oh, and Klaus is here,"

"The hybrid?"

"Yep, the hybrid. So, I figure the presence of an active Original might set the witches off, so, keep a close eye on them, and call me immediately if someone goes active."

"Got it," Davina said, putting on a smile that disappeared the moment Marcel left. After the door closed, she got back on her bed, and starred at the picture again.

* * *

"Where's Elijah," Hayley asked, walking down the steps, holding onto her belly like she was afraid the baby would fall out of it, she still wasn't used to the whole thing.

"Oh," Klaus said, "He said he had some business to attend to in Cairo, and took off."

"What?, but he..." Hayley cut herself off, before turning to go to the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Finn asked Kol, as to two of them lay out under the Northern Sky, watching the Aurora Borealis dance in the darkness, "by not going to New Orleans?"

"Nik has brought us nothing but pain, this trip is supposed to be about getting you to enjoy life again, not to waste on someone who doesn't want to be helped.

* * *

Rebekah lay in her bed, starring at her phone.

'Should I call him? Maybe I was too quick to judge, maybe this is the chance Nik needs, and Marcel is there and...no,no I will not do this again. I've fallen for it too many times, only to spend the next x number of years in a box.'

She tossed her phone onto the bedside, and turned off the light.

'If Elijah wants to help Klaus, then he can do so alone.'


End file.
